


305

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chaeyoung is mentioned, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, didn't really know what to write in the summary but it's cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Dahyun is tired and Nayeon is there to take care of her.





	305

Dahyun has never felt so _tired._

Her whole body aches, her muscles feel sore and her knees threaten to give up with every step. She can feel her eyelids closing, giving up with every passing second, but she knows she only has to resist a few more minutes. Her feet drag across the worn out carpet of the hallway, and the flickering light bulb would scare anyone new to the building.

Dahyun’s body seems to relax the moment she stands in front of the door with a shiny 305 on it. Her arm feels heavy as she lifts it to knock, but one time is enough, and Dahyun soon hears shuffling footsteps from inside. Nayeon opens the door and smiles warmly, making Dahyun’s heart skip several beats.

Nayeon simply opens her arms, and the moment Dahyun has her face nuzzled against Nayeon’s shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around her waist, she feels at home. Nayeon closes the door behind them and leads Dahyun to the kitchen, ignoring the girl’s complaints about just wanting to sleep. Nayeon never lets Dahyun go to bed without eating something, no matter how tired she is.

Maybe Dahyun shouldn’t let Nayeon baby her so much, but she likes being taken care of, and Nayeon is probably one of the most caring people on this earth. Nayeon feeds her soup and chuckles when the spoon gets caught in Dahyun’s mouth when she falls asleep, wipes her face with a napkin and leaves feather-light kisses on her neck making chills run down Dahyun’s spine. When she’s done, Dahyun makes a beeline for the bedroom, but Nayeon grabs her hand before she can even open the door and makes a face. _There’s no way you sleeping like this on my bed._

Dahyun doesn’t even put up a fight; she lets herself be dragged to the bathroom and puts her arms up when Nayeon tugs at her shirt. Dahyun is tired, but she’s not dumb; she would never say no to taking a bath with her girlfriend. Nayeon fills the bath and pours some of the fancy bubbles she bought (the ones Dahyun claimed to be useless. How wrong had she been.)

They get into the bath together and Dahyun feels a bit more awake as her back presses against Nayeon’s front, and she hums happily when Nayeon pours water on her head and runs her finger through her hair. Nayeon uses the shampoo to give Dahyun silly hairstyles, and Dahyun can only giggle with her. She’s still sleepy, but her body doesn’t feel like it’s about to shut out any second now. _It’s the soup,_ Nayeon tells her. They stay in the bath until the water gets cold, content just being so close to each other. Dahyun rests her hands on Nayeon’s thighs as the older girl runs her fingers throw the various bruises on Dahyun’s legs, some old, some fresh from that same day.

Nayeon dries Dahyun with a fluffy towel, and the younger girl blushes when Nayeon slaps her butt. They change into their pajamas and _finally,_ Dahyun plops down on the bed. Nayeon leaves for a moment, and Dahyun gets under the covers; no matter how much energy it takes to stay awake, she refuses to fall asleep until Nayeon is with her. The girl walks in with a painkiller and a glass of water, and Dahyun could cry; she’s still not used to someone caring about her as much as Nayeon does. _You should_ _take it right now, or else you’ll wake up in the middle of the night with a cramp again. You stretched correctly this time, right?_

Dahyun only nods and does as told. The second Nayeon cuddles close to her, Dahyun rest her head on Nayeon’s chest, letting her beating hear lull her to sleep. Dahyun feels a soft kiss on her head, and she leaves one on Nayeon’s neck in return.

Sometimes Dahyun wonders if taking late night classes and letting Chaeyoung drag her to football matches after eleven p.m. was a good idea, but if she gets to be with Nayeon like this so often, maybe it isn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
